Majo Monogatari
by Hyzumi
Summary: Ini bukanlah cerita tentang seorang putri dan pangerannya, namun sebuah cerita yang terhapus dalam sejarah dongeng fantasy, kisah pertemuan pertama seorang pangeran dengan penyihir hutan yang tak pernah dikisahkan di dongeng fantasy manapun Trilogy fic


Ini bukanlah cerita tentang seorang putri dan pangerannya, namun sebuah cerita yang terhapus dalam sejarah dongeng fantasy, kisah pertemuan pertama seorang pangeran dengan penyihir hutan yang tak pernah dikisahkan di dongeng fantasy manapun, kisah cinta yang tak pernah diakui dunia.

**Majo Monogatari**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Majo Monogatari © Yuzumi Haruka**

**Trilogy fanfic**

**First story (Magi Choco)**

**Second Story (Majo Monogatari)**

**Third Story (Magi Chage)**

**Enjoy this fic!**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda menelisik pepohonan Hutan Konoha, segerombolan pemburu tengah mencari hewan buruan mereka, di barisan belakang para prajurit tengah mendorong gerobak berisi hewan hasil buruan mereka, namun entah kenapa pemimpin mereka masih menginginkan sesuatu yang hendak dia cari.

"_Ouji-sama_, bukankah buruan kita sudah banyak? Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang!" seorang pria dengan topeng kucing mengintrupsi pemuda yang menunggang kuda di barisan paling depan.

"Aku masih ingin mencari sesuatu, kalau kalian ingin pulang, tinggalkan saja aku!" kata pemuda yang berambut hitam yang dipanggil pangeran tadi.

"Tapi pangeran, kami bertugas untuk melindungi anda!" kata pria bertopeng itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes!" pemuda berambut hitam bermata onyx itu tetap kukuh dengan keinginannya.

"Sasuke _ouji-sama_, hari sudah menjelang sore..."

"Diam!" pemuda itu memotong ucapan anak buahnya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kalau tidak suka, kalian pulang saja!" kata pemuda itu yang langsung memacu kudanya untuk berlari membelah deretan pepohonan Hutan Konoha.

"_Ouji-sama _tunggu!" seru pria bertopeng itu sambil mengejar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyentakkan pria bertopeng itu, kedua mata hitamnya membelalak lebar saat banyangan itu mengarah pada pemuda berambut hitam yang dia kejar tadi.

"Sasuke-_sama_!"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tersentak saat melihat seekor beruang besar menerjangnya dari arah samping, pemuda itu tak sempat menghindar sehingga beruang itu menubruk telak tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dari kudanya, sedangkan tempat arah jatuhnya adalah jurang berdasar sungai yang aliran airnya sedang deras pasca hujan besar hari sebelumnya.

"SASUKE OUJI-SAMAAAAAA!" pria bertopeng itu tak sempat meraih pimpinannya itu, sehingga pemuda berambut hitam tadi terjatuh ke jurang bersama dengan beruang yang menerjangnya tadi.

=Majo Monogatari=

Cring...

Seorang peri kecil menubruk bahu seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk dengan tanaman obatnya, gadis itu menoleh ke arah peri kecil berwarna hijau dengan cahaya gemerlapan itu.

"Ada apa Lulu?" tanya gadis berpakaian lolyta dengan jubah ungu itu.

Cring...cring...cring...

Peri itu terlihat berbicara dengan bahasa peri di sertai dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menunjuk-nunjuk arah hutan.

"Hn? Ada seseorang yang terluka di sana?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

Cring...cring...

Peri itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik ujung jubah gadis berambut pirang di depannya dan terbang ke arah yang dia tunjuk tadi untuk mengantar badis berambut pirang yang dia mintai pertolongan itu.

Cring...cring...cring...

Peri itu terbang lincah menyusuri deretan pepohonan yang menyerupai labirin, sesekali dia berhenti untuk menunggu gadis berjubah ungu tadi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah yang dia tuju, kemudian terbang lagi saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Lulu..." gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat peri kecil bernama Lulu itu terbang mengitari seorang pemuda yang tengah pingsan di bawah pohon besar dekat sungai.

Cring...cring...cring...

Peri itu menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda di bawahnya dan sesekali mengitarinya.

Sedangkan gadis berjubah ungu itu kini mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tengah pingsan dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan luka cakaran besar di punggungnya.

"Oh!" gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat pemuda yang tengah pingsan itu, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya dan membalik tubuh pemuda itu di pangkuannya.

"Pangeran Sasuke dari kerajaan Uchiha?" gumam gadis itu saat mengenali wajah pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Lulu!"

Cring...

Peri kecil itu langsung melesat dan berhenti di depan wajah gadis itu dengan memberi tanda hormat pada gadis berambut pirang di depannya.

"Panggil teman-temanmu kemari dan bantu aku membawanya!"

Cring...cring...

Peri itu terlihat meniup serulingnya untuk memanggil teman-teman perinya, dan tak lama kemudian segerombolan peri kecil yang membentuk cahaya yang berpendar dari seluruh penjuru hutan berdatangan dari sela-sela pepohonan di sekitar mereka, kemudian membentuk lingkaran di sekitar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dan tubuh pemuda itu perlahan terangkat di antara cahaya keemasan peri-peri itu kemudian mulai terbang ke arah hutan.

"Arigatou ne Lulu," kata gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala mungil peri di depannya, sedangkan peri mungil bernama Lulu itu terlihat menikmati perlakukan sang gadis kepadanya dengan mengepak-ngepakkan sayap indahnya dengan riang.

=oooooo=

Sepasang mata aquamarine tengah menatap lurus ke arah sosok pemuda berambut raven yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya seolah sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman pertanda kalau moodnya sedang bagus saat itu, sedangkan pipinya tersapu semburat merah samar yang menambah definisi kalau saat ini dia sedang bahagia.

"Ternyata dia lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat." gadis itu bergumam sambil bersenandung kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tampan di atas ranjangnya itu.

Tangan gadis itu kini terulur ke arah wajah pemuda itu dan menyingkirkan helaian hitam yang sedikit menutupi kesempurnaan wajahnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum namun kali ini dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Tampan sekali, membuatku ingin memutila...ehm...menjadikannya objek penelitianku, siapa tahu aku bisa membuat obat untuk para lelaki agar setampan dia khekhekhe..." gadis itu masih bergumam namun kini disertai dengan seringai misterius dan kikikan khas penyihir.

Gadis itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu dan mengusap rahang kokoh pemuda yang masih terlelap itu.

"Ah tapi sayang sekali kalau dimutila...ehm...dijadikan objek penelitianku, dia terlalu tampan mana tega aku melukai wajah tampan ini aaaah..." tangan mungil gadis itu kini mengusap pipi pemuda di bawahnya.

"Kalau punya anak darinya pasti akan memperbaiki keturunan xixixi..." lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum misterius.

"Nggh...sssh..." pemuda raven itu menggeliat dan mendesis pelan di bawah gadis itu, dan gadis berambut pirang itu pun menyingkir dari sang pemuda bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak mata pucat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya demi membiasakan matanya dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke mata onyxnya, tengan kanan pemuda itu kini terangkat untuk memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Ugh...dimana...ini?" gumam pemuda itu yang kini menoleh ke arah samping ranjang di mana gadis berjubah ungu tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Ohayou!" sapa gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu semerta-merta bangkit terduduk dari posisi tidurnya, namun tubuhnya tersentak saat merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, sedangkan gadis yang tadinya berdiri di sisi ranjang kini menghampiri pemuda itu untuk mebantunya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan alas bantalnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu Pangeran Sasuke, luka anda masih belum pulih!" kata gadis itu sambil membantu pemuda bernama Sasuke itu untuk menggeser posisinya.

"Kau...siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil masih menahan perih di punggungnya.

"Aku? Namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku adalah seorang penyihir hutan," kata gadis bernama Ino yang mengaku sebagai penyihir hutan itu.

"Penyihir?" kedua mata onyx Sasuke melebar saat mendengar kata penyihir dari mulut gadis itu.

"Hn? Anda tidak perlu takut seperti itu Pangeran, aku ini yang menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud memu...ehm...mencelakaimu kok hehehe..." gadis itu menunjukkan cengirannya, poni panjangnya menutup sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat cantik, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia itu penyihir, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa? Memutilasi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah horor.

"Oh tidak kok, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan mencelakaimu Pangeran, justru akulah yang menolongmu dan mengobatimu!" kata gadis itu lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Tapi yang namanya penyihir itu pasti berbahaya!" Sasuke kembali berasumsi.

"Oh ayolah Pangeran, kupikir kau tidak sekolot orang-orang di sekitarmu, ternyata kau sama saja!" kini gadis itu sedikit mengurangi kesopanannya dengan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Kau'

"Apa kau bilang? Lancang sekali kau padaku?" Sasuke mencoba berdiri namun gagal karena luka di punggungnya terasa sangat perih seolah merobek punggungnya dengan sangat kasar, pemuda itu pun kembali merebahkan dirinya ke sandaran bantal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak dulu kan?" penyihir bernama Ino itu kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Cring...

Lulu sang peri kecil kembali muncul di depan Ino dengan sejumput tanaman obat, namun peri kecil itu tersentak saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bembola, dan peri itu pun langsung bersembunyi di balik bahu Ino.

"Peri hutan?" sebut Sasuke takjub, Ino tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke.

"Kenapa Pangeran? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum jahil melekat di bibirnya.

"Dia adalah salah satu dari ribuan bahkan jutaan peri hutan yang tinggal di sini," kata Ino sambil mengusap kepala mungil peri hutan di bahunya.

"Namanya Lulu," kini Ino mengusap-usap dagu peri kecil itu dengan jarinya, sedangkan peri itu terlihat tersenyum manja pada majikannya sambil menikmati perlakuan sang majikan.

"Nah Lulu, perkenalkan dirimu!" Ino kini mengiring peri kecilnya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Peri mungil itu pun kini terbang ke hadapan Sasuke dan menunduk hormat, kemudian terbang menggerakkan tubuhnya membentuk huruf mengeja namanya dengan serpihan cahaya keemasan yang berpendar dari tubuhnya, setelah itu sang peri kembali ke belakang bahu Ino.

"Dia pemalu sekali ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum maklum dengan pertangaan Sasuke.

"Hm...mereka bukannya pemalu Pangeran, tapi mereka takut akan keberadaan manusia, makannya para peri tak pernah muncul di hadapan kalian," kata Ino sambil kembali mengusap-usap kepala mungil peri hijau itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Karena manusia adalah ancaman bagi para peri!" kata Ino sambil mengusap kepala mungil perinya.

"Kheh, bukankah kau sendiri manusia? Kau bahkan seorang penyihir!" dengus Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hm...yah penyihir yang dalam anggapan orang-orang biasanya suka menculik anak, mutilasi orang, memakan peri untuk obat awet muda semacam itu kan? Khufufu..." dan Lulu pun terbang menjauh dari sisi Ino dengan wajah shock setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino.

"Lihat kau sudah membuat periku ketakutan!" protes Ino pada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn? Kau kan yang bicara, bukan aku!" balas Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Ck!" Ino terlihat berdecak kesal sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah peri kecilnya yang masih gemetar ketakutan dengan muka shock.

"Kemarilah Lulu! Aku tidak akan memakanmu, kalau aku mau sudah pasti kulakukan sejak dulu kan?" tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah peri mungil itu, Sasuke yang masih bersandar di ranjang menatap wajah gadis penyihir di depannya.

_"Dia ini...benar-benar penyihir?"_ batin Sasuke, tanpa sadar dia menatap gadis itu cukup lama hingga tak sadar kalau saat ini gadis itu tengah mendekat padanya, sedangkan peri peri kecil bernama Lulu tadi sudah tidak ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Arara...apakah kau mulai terpesona padaku Pangeran Sasuke?" goda Ino dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

"Hah? Jangan mimpi!" sangkal Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela yang berada di sisi ranjang lain.

"Hm? Masa sih kau tidak tertarik padaku?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menyentuh balutan perban di perut pemuda itu, Sasuke pun kembali menatap wajah Ino yang kini tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Mau apa ka...umh..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ciuman Ino, kedua tangan gadis itu kini sibuk di sisi perut Sasuke, sedangkan kedua mata onyx Sasuke melebar saat merasakan bibir lembut Ino tiba-tiba menyapu bibirnya.

"Engh!" Sasuke menggerang tertahan dan tersentak saat merasakan luka di punggungnya semakin nyeri karena Ino mempererat balutan perbannya, dan reflek kedua tangannya kini mencengkram bahu Ino mencoba menahan sakitnya.

Setelah mengikat perban dengan benar, Ino melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke dan tersenyum inocent menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah serupa dengan pelangi mejikuhibiniu.

"I...itaaaaai..." desis Sasuke saat sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Perbanmu lepas jadi aku mengikatnya kembali dan membungkan mulutmu agar tidak berteriak." Ino kini bangkit berdiri dari sisi ranjang.

"Ugh...kau kan bisa melakukannya dengan cara biasa...ssssh...tidak perlu membungkamku dengan cara seperti itu!" protes Sasuke sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Kau tahu Pangeran? Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat menginginkan seorang lelaki khufufu..." Ino kembali memasang seringainya dan melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil.

"Jangan macam-macam!" sentak Sasuke saat merasakan hal yang tidak enak saat melihat sikap gadis penyihir itu.

"Aku serius kok hehehe..." kini Ino menunjukkan cengirannya, sedangkan Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah Pangeran, aku akan meracik obat baru untuk lukamu, tadi Lulu sudah mendapatkan bahan obatnya, akan segera kubuatkan dan kau bisa langsung pulang jika lukamu sembuh besok." kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jari, masih terasa sentuhan lembut bibir Ino beberapa menit lalu, baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi yang begitu nyaman menjalar di tubuhnya, memang hanya sentuhan ringan dan cukup singkat namun seolah bisa melumpuhkan seluruh kerja syarafnya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke tersentak sendiri dengan pikirannya.

_"Dia itu penyihir Sasuke! Dan kau adalah Pangeran, mana pantas kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang penyihir?"_ inner Sasuke memperingatkan, pemuda itu kini menghela nafas berat dan melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Ino Yamanaka ya?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

=oooooo=

Di pesisir sungai yang arusnya masih deras, beberapa orang prajurit kerajaan tengah mencari-cari keberadaan Pangeran mereka yang sempat terjatuh ke dalam sungai itu, anjing-anjing pelacak pun dikerahkan bersama mereka, namun sampai sekarang belum ada hasil dari usaha mereka.

"Cari yang benar! Kalau kalian belum menamukannya Raja akan marah besar!" seru seorang pria yang berpangkat jendral di antara para prajurit itu, kedua matanya menatap tajam bawahannya yang masih sibuk mencari putra mahkota kerajaan mereka.

Pencarian terus berlangsung sejak hilangnya Sasuke, namun yang mereka temukan sejauh ini hanyalah mayat Beruang besar yang sempat menerjang Sasuke ke jurang.

=oooooo=

Ino membuka balutan perban di tubuh Sasuke, di sampingnya kini sudah tersedia obat racikannya yang dia yakin bisa menyembuhkan luka Sasuke dalam semalam, jemari gadis itu menyentuh tga goresan luka yang menganga di punggung pemuda di depannya, Sasuke mendesis pelan saat merasakan sentuhan Ino di punggungnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada setenang yang dia bisa.

"Maaf, sakit ya?" tanya Ino sambil menilik ekspresi Sasuke dari balik bahu pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja sakit!" jawab Sasuke tajam.

"Setelah ini akan lebih sakit lho, apa perlu kubungkam mulutmu seperti kemarin?" tanya Ino sambil menyentuh lengan polos Sasuke dan mengerling ke arah pemuda itu.

_"Yes please!"_ ini inner Sasuke, lalu nyatanya?

"Jangan macam-macam!" sentak Sasuke tanpa sadar kalau wajahnya kini dihiasi dengan semburat merah samar.

"Hm...tidak mau ya? Baiklah, katakan padaku kalau kau berubah pikiran nanti!" kini Ino mulai melumuri telapak tangannya dengan ramuan obat racikannya kemudian mengoleskannya perlahan di luka sayatan di punggung Sasuke.

"Argh!" Sasuke memekik kesakitan saat Ino baru saja mengolesnya.

"Pelan-pelan!" erang Sasuke, sedangkan Ino malah berseringai tipis melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan lembut kok, apa kau berubah pikiran sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan nada jahil, kini Sasuke menggeram pelan seolah memikirkan baik tidaknya tawaran Ino.

"Yaah kalau tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa, asal jangan berteriak seperti perempuan yang mau melahirkan hihihihi…" Ino terkikik sendiri dengan asumsinya, tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke karena ucapannya barusan.

"Ck! Tidak usah cerewet, lakukan saja dengan cepat!" perintah Sasuke yang kini kembali membalikkan badannya yang semula setengah menghadap Ino.

"Mau cara menyakitkan atau yang sedikit ringan?" tanya Ino sambil menilik wajah Sasuke dari belakang bahu pemuda itu, Sasuke terlihat menggeram pelan sambil memikirkan pertanyaan Ino, untung saja penerangannya cukup minim sehingga wajah merahnya tak terlalu bisa dilihat oleh Ino.

"Option…kedua." Kedua aquamarine Ino membola sekilas saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, namun kemudian tersenyum geli sambil memposisikan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke Ouji-sama!" panggil Ino lembut, pemuda itu pun menatap wajah gadis penyihir di depannya, bersamaan dengan Ino yang mulai mendekat padanya, kedua tangan gadis itu yang masih berlumuran ramuan obat kini mulai melingkar di tubuh Sasuke, dan mulai mengoleskan cairan obat itu dengan lembut, selembut ciuman yang dia berikan pada Pangeran tampan dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke bahkan melupakan rasa perih di punggungnya karena lembutnya ciuman Ino, pemuda itu kini mulai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan bahu gadis itu, memperdalam ciuman yang entah kenapa terasa sangat memabukkannya.

Kedua tangan ramping Ino masih mengolesi punggung Sasuke dengan obatnya, memperkirakan bagian mana yang belum terlumuri ramuan itu, mengusap lembut bagian belakang sang pemuda agar tidak terlalu menyakiti pemilik punggung kokoh itu.

Ino melebarkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke saat dirasa semua bagian luka pemuda itu telah selesai dia lumuri obat, namun kedua aquamarine gadis penyihir itu masih belum terlepas dari keindahan onyx Pangeran tampan di depannya.

"Aku…sudah selesai." Lirih Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan dekapannya pada Ino yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Besok lukamu akan sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka, jadi kau bisa langsung pulang," kata Ino sambil mengemasi tempat ramuannya.

"Setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, kau tenang saja!" lanjut Ino yang kemudian beranjak keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, hingga tak tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang menatap pintu itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

=oooooo=

Esok paginya Ino sudah siap dengan sarapan untuk dua orang di meja kecil di sudut ruang tengahnya, setelah semua sudah tertata rapi gadis itu kini menuju kamar di mana Sasuke berada dan membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, didapatinya Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar sambil menatap punggungnya yang sudah kembali seperti semula, seolah luka cakaran kemarin tak pernah ada.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana, lukamu sudah sembuh total kan?" tanya Ino yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sarapanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan." Ino mengulurkan pakaian Sasuke yang kemarin robek, kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau menjahitnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima pakaiannya, Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku menyihirnya kembali seperti semula, mana mau aku repot-repot menjahit kalau disihir saja sudah menjadi baru lagi." Ino menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kheh, kau ini memang benar-benar penyihir ya?" dengus Sasuke sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Hn? Memangnya kau pikir aku penyihir bohongan?" tanya Ino tak terima.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku lapar, mana makanannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka arogan.

"Ternyata Pangeran manapun pasti arogan ya?" decak Ino sambil berbalik ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku sarapan!" bela Sasuke sambil mengekor di belakang Ino.

Di meja makan.

Sasuke meneguk teh hangatnya sambil melirik ke arah gadis di depannya, dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku berpikir untuk memberimu reward setelah menolongku, aku tak mau berhutang pada siapapun." Sasuke berkata sambil masih menghirup wangi tehnya, kedua mata aquamarine Ino kini menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Akan kukabulkan!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Benarkah? Apapun?" tanya Ino menegaskan kata 'apapun'.

"Ya, apapun katakanlah!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma teh dari cangkirnya kemudian menghirupnya sedikit.

"Aku ingin anak darimu!" Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan tehnya saat mendengar permintaan Ino, namun karena tak jadi disemburkan akhirnya dia tersedak oleh cairan hangat itu.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk! A...uhuk! Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ya? Kubilang aku ingin anak darimu Pangeran Sasuke!" Ino tersenyum inocent ke arah Sasuke yang masih sedikit shock.

"Kau bilang apapun yang kuinginkan akan kau kabulkan, iya kan?" tanya Ino sambil menghirup tehnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Jangan minta hal yang aneh-aneh! Atau aku akan berubah pikiran dan tidak memberimu apa-apa untuk berterimakasih!" kini Sasuke meneguk habis teh yang tersisa di cangkirnya dan bangkit berdiri membelakangi Ino.

"Yaah cuma itu yang kuinginkan, jadi yaah tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkannya." kini Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Tunggulah di luar, aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan setelah kubereskan ini!" kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu menuju dapurnya.

Setelah membereskan peralatan makannya Ino mulai bersiap mengantar Sasuke untuk keluar dari hutan, gadis itu memanggil sesuatu yang katanya peliharaannya untuk datang dengan meniup peluit kecil yang dia ambil dari saku jubahnya, tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah seekor naga besar sebesar rumah Ino, Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat melihat makhluk besar berwarna merah itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau mau mengantarku dengan makhluk ini hah?" sentak Sasuke yang masih shock.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dengan ini akan lebih cepat sampai?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya, kedua mata aquamarinenya bergulir ke arah ekor besar naganya yang mengibas-ngibas sekitarnya.

"Akaryu ekormu bisa diam tidak? Kau bisa menghancurkan rumahku dalam sekali kibas!" teriak Ino pada naga besar itu, dan sang naga yang bernama Akaryu itu langsung menghentikan kibasan ekornya seperti anjing yang patuh pada majikannya, sweatdrop sebesar biji jangung menggantung di belakang kepala Sasuke, meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu kan? Kalau manusia normal pasti menganggap naga adalah ancaman?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Hm? Apa iya?" tanya Ino polos.

"Para pasukan kerajaan sudah pasti akan langsung menghujaninya dengan panah kalau naga itu mendekat ke kota, kau mau bunuh diri dengan membawa makhluk itu ke kota hah?" protes Sasuke sedangkan Ino kini mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Akaryu kan manis, masa mereka tega menghujaninya dengan panah sih?" protes Ino sambil mengusap-usap moncong naganya.

"Matamu bermasalah ya? Naga mengerikan begini kau bilang manis?"

"Grrrrrrr….." naga itu terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tak ambil pusing dengannya.

"Lalu kau mau pulang dengan apa? Jalan kaki?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Jalan kaki lebih baik dari pada harus mengantarkan nyawa dengan menaiki naga itu ke kota!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi jauh lho…" rengek Ino, Sasuke menatap gadis itu penuh selidik.

"Hn? Ternyata kau manja ya? Melebihi aku!"

"Apa?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kau tidak mau jalan kaki karena takut kakimu lecet ya? Kheh, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan tuan putri manja di sekitarku itu!" cibir Sasuke, Ino terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan tuan putri manapun! Mereka itu orang-orang naif yang menyebalkan!" sentak Ino ketus.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita jalan!" perintah Sasuke sambil melangkah lebih dulu melewati Ino, kedua mata Ino mengikuti arah langkah Sasuke dan seringai tipis pun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hei, memangnya kau tahu arahnya?" tanya Ino dengan seringai yang makin lebar saat melihat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya dengan menatap tajam Ino.

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar lucu Pangeran hahahaha..." Ino tertawa melihat muka cemberut Sasuke yang sebenarnya terlihat dingin bahkan bisa membuat anak kecil menangis.

Setelah perdebatan konyol Sasuke dan Ino di halaman rumah Ino, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan kaki dan Ino pun menyuruh naga besarnya untuk kembali ke sarangnya, kini mereka berjalan menyusuri labirin pohon di hutan itu, Ino memang sengaja membuat jalan labirin ilusi agar tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke wilayahnya, dia tak pernah mau berurusan dengan manusia lain namun jika dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini mau tidak mau dia tetap berurusan dengan manusia, apa lagi manusia itu setampan pangeran di sampingnya.

"Nah sudah sampai!" kata Ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Lihat istanamu sudah terlihat dari sini!" Ino menujuk istana yang terlihat dari danau yang membatasi hutan dengan perumahan penduduk, Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino dan melihat tower istananya memang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tinggal berjalan lagi ke arah timur dan melewati jembatan di perbatasan sana!" kini Ino menunjuk ke arah jembatan yang melintang di salah satu sungai kecil yang mengalirkan air ke danau, sungai itu terletak beberapa puluh meter di arah kanannya.

"Lumayan jauh ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang naik naga lebih..."

"Aku pergi sekarang!" potong Sasuke sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara!" protes gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kau katakan!" Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke arah Ino, pemuda itu tertegun saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat sedih meskipun seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sayonara..._Ouji-sama_!" lirih Ino, hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang kini berpaling ke arah istana yang terlihat dari danau tempatnya berdiri.

"Sasuke!" gumam Sasuke yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh deru angin.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke!" pinta pemuda itu, Ino tersenyum manis kemudian bibir tipisnya menyebutkan nama pemuda itu dengan lembut, selembut desiran angin dan degupan jantung di dadanya.

"Sayonara!"

=oooooo=

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan Ino dengan Sasuke, Ino kembali menjalani rutinitasnya di hutan dalam, tak seperti biasanya kini dia terlihat sering melamun saat sedang sendiri, memang dia sudah terbiasa sendirian tapi setelah keberadaan Sasuke di rumahnya seminggu yang lalu, sepertinya dia mulai merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kesepian.

"Haaaah...kenapa aku jadi lemah begini?" desah Ino sambil melamun di depan jendela kamarnya menatap dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan di halaman rumah mungilnya.

Cring...

Lulu muncul dari balik bahu Ino sambil menyodorkan gulungan yang terlihat besar saat peri itu membawanya.

"Apa ini Lulu?" tanya Ino yang kini mengambil gulungan dari dekapan peri hijau itu.

Cring...cring...

Peri itu menarik pita pengikat gulungan itu dan terbang di depan Ino yang kini membaca isi gulungan.

"Hm? Pesta dansa di istana, mencari pendamping untuk pangeran?" gumam Ino saat membaca isi gulungan itu.

"Kheh, selalu saja begini apa tidak ada acara lain untuk mencari istri? Kenapa selalu pesta dansa?" cibir Ino sambil meremas kertas di tangannya.

"Kau dapat ini dari mana Lulu? Kau tidak mungkin datang ke kota untuk mendapatkan ini kan?" tanya Ino pada peri kecilnya.

Cring...cring...cring...

"Hn? Dari pedati yang lewat di jembatan ya?" tanya Ino menanggapi ucapan peri itu, dan peri kecil itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa sampai kau membawakan gulungan ini kepadaku?" tanya Ino sambil bertopang dagu.

Peri itu terlihat berbicara pada Ino sambil memeragakan apa yang dia katakan dengan gerakan tubuh.

"Ikut pesta dansa? Jangan bercanda!" sentak Ino yang membuat peri kecil itu mengkerut takut pada ekspresi majikannya, Ino tersadar saat melihat perinya ketakutan.

"Maaf Lulu, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu maaf ya!" kata Ino sambil mengusap lembut kepala mungil peri hijau itu dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut pesta itu, kalau memang dia harus menikah memang seharusnya dengan tuan putri yang anggun kan? Aku ini hanya penyihir yang hanya sempat mengisi hidupnya sehari saja, tidak ada yang spesial dariku, mungkin dia akan lebih bahagia bersama putri pilihannya, bukankah itu yang selalu terjadi?" Ino mengembuskan nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak ada cerita penyihir dengan pangeran, di dongeng manapun selalu saja tertulis Dongeng Sang Putri dengan Pangeran Tampan, dan penyihir hanyalah pihak ketiga yang menjadi musuh." Ino menutup kalimatnya dan berbalik meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan peri kecilnya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

=oooooo=

pesta dansa pun berlangsung, dan sejak tadi Sasuke hanya duduk di singgasananya sambil bertopang dagu menatap orang-orang yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa, sesekali pemuda itu mendengus bosan tak jarang juga dia tak memperdulikan para orang tua yang menawarkan putri mereka seperti menjual guci antik di pasar.

"Sasuke, pilihlah seorang putri untuk berdansa denganmu! Bukankah mereka cantik-cantik? Lihatah!" pinta Ibunda Sasuke pada putranya.

"Ck!" Sasuke malah berdecak dan mendengus kesal sambil menatap bosan ke arah orang-orang yang sibuk berbisik-bisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sasuke, kau harus sudah menikah sebelum menggantikan Ayah sebagai Raja!" kata Fugaku dengan nada memerintahnya.

"Aku tidak bilang mau meneruskan tahta!" decak Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sasuke, jangan seperti ini nak! Kau adalah satu-satunya putra mahkota kerajaan ini, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan? Kakakmu sudah tidak ada dan sekarang tinggal kau nak." Mikoto kembali membujuk putranya.

"Kalau mau aku meneruskan tahta, maka jangan paksa aku untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal!" Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, dan saat itu muncullah seorang gadis yang terlihat lembut dan manis di depan pintu masuk.

"Oh lihat nak, gadis itu cantik sekali tidakkah kau ingin berdansa dengannya?" tanya Mikoto dengan antusias.

Sasuke terlihat turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar.

_"Tidak ada cerita penyihir dengan pangeran, di dongeng manapun selalu saja tertulis Dongeng Sang Putri dengan Pangeran Tampan, dan penyihir hanyalah pihak ketiga yang menjadi musuh." _Terngiang kembali ucapan Ino di kepala Lulu, saat ini peri itu tengah mengawasi langkah Sasuke ke arah pintu masuk dari jendela besar di atas aula, tak terasa air mata peri itu menetes begitu saja saat mengingat ekspresi majikannya sebelum meninggalkannya di kamar tadi.

Peri kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengusap air mata dengan lengannya, namun peri kecil itu kembali mendongak saat mengdengar keributan di aula, kedua mata keemasan Lulu mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang ternyata tengah berlari menuju halaman istana, di sana telah berdiri seekor kuda yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana, dan Sasuke kini menaiki kuda itu dan langsung memacunya untuk berlari, para prajurit istana kewalahan mengejar pa ngeran itu karena mereka tak sempat mencari kuda untuk mengejarnya.

Kedua mata emas Lulu kini beralih ke arah taman labirin dan mendapati seseorang dalam kegelapan terlihat membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke tang telah menjauh, sedangkan para tamu dansa terlihat ribut dengan kejadian larinya Pangeran Uchiha itu, tak terkecuali Raja dan Ratu, juga putri cantik yang baru saja datang tadi, namun Lulu tak mau berpikir terlalu lama untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia pun kini terbang kembali ke hutan untuk memberi tahu Ino akan kejadian itu.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara derap langkah kuda menggema menelisik di sela pepohonan di Hutan Konoha, Sasuke terlihat memacu kudanya semakin kencang ke tengah hutan, namun dia mulai memelankannya saat merasa kehilangan arah yang dia tuju, pemuda itu memutar arah pandangnya ke sekeliling hutan.

_"Bagaimana caranya keluar dari labirin ini?"_ batin Sasuke sambil masih mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Dia pasti memasang ilusi agar tak ada orang lain yang datang mendekat ke wilayahnya." kini Sasuke bergumam di tengah kebingungannya.

Cring...duk!

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menabrak bahunya, pemuda itu pun menoleh dan melihat sesuatu yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Lulu?" sebut Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil peri kecil yang terlihat sempoyongan di punggung kudanya.

"Lulu tunjukkan padaku arah ke tempat Ino!" kata Sasuke yang kini melihat peri kecil di tangannya bangkit berdiri.

Peri kecil itu melebarkan mata emasnya dan seketika cahaya keemasan yang memancar dari tubuhnya semakin bersinar terang, menandakan kalau peri itu sedang senang, dan peri itu pun langsung terbang mendahului Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong pepohonan gelap di depan sana, memberitahu Sasuke kemana arah yang harus dituju pemuda itu.

=oooooo=

Cring...cring...cring...

Ino tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Lulu datang dan langsung menarik-narik ujung jubahnya sambil menunjuk arah luar.

"Ada apa Lulu?" tanya Ino saat melihat tingkah aneh perinya, dan lagi-lagi peri itu hanya menunjuk ke arah luar sambil masih menrik-narik ujung jubah Ino untuk mengikutinya, Ino pun mengikuti kemana peri itu menariknya.

Ino membuka pintu rumahnya dan terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat sosok pemuda yang menjadi objek pikirannya selama seminggu ini, kedua aquamarinenya membola penuh masih tek percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Sasuke turun dari kudanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Ino, namun dalam jarak yang masih membentang diantara mereka, onyx bertemu aquamarine keduanya sanling mengunci dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari objek di depannya.

"Sa...suke?" gumam Ino masih ragu dengan refleksi di depannya, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, tidak menjawab tidak juga bergerak mendekat.

"Kheh...lihat siapa yang saat ini kabur dari pesta dansa?" sindir Ino memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan masih memasang poker facenya.

"Yaah bukankah biasanya Cynderella yang kabur dari pesta dansa karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam?" Ino bersedekap sambil masih menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal!" Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino dan berhenti beberapa centi di depan gadis itu.

"Ini bukan dongeng naif tentang seorang putri dan pangeran!" kata Sasuke yang sanggup membuat Ino tercekat.

"Aku tidak suka kenaifan, karena menurutku kenaifan adalah wujud lain dari kemunafikan." kedua mata onyx Sasuke masih mengunci aquamarine Ino.

"Tapi...di manapun juga seorang Pangeran selalu hidup bahagia bersama Tuan Putri." lirih Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Itu di tempat lain, tidak di sini!" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Ino dengan telunjuk dan ibujarinya, mempertemukan kembali onyx dan aquamarine mereka.

"Aku kemari untuk memberimu reward," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di depannya.

"Kau ingin anak dariku kan?" seketika mata aquamarine Ino membola, semburat merah samar langsung menghiasi pipi gadis penyihir itu saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A...apa kau...serius?" tanya Ino ragu, sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

Kehangatan menjalar di dada Ino, tak pernah dia bayangkan kalau pemuda di depannya akan menjawab keinginannya, kini Sasuke menarik Ino ke dalam rumah mungil kediaman gadis penyihir itu, dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat keduanya langsung menuju kamar satu-satunya di tempat itu, merahasiakan privasi mereka setelah mereka tenggelam di balik pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas ruangan.

Peri-peri kecil mengitari rumah mungil Ino, menciptakan ilusi lenyapnya eksistensi pondok mungil sang penyihir hutan, memberi ruang untuk privasi majikan mereka.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin menyamarkan bisikan-bisikan lembut yang mengisi keheningan malam, suara burung malam pun turut menghapus desahan samar dari dalam pondok mungil yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang manusia yang sedang memadu kasih itu.

=oooooo=

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Sasuke tinggal bersama Ino, keduanya sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang tinggal di tempat terpencil, beberapa hari yang lalu Ino memberi tahu Sasuke kalau dia tengah hamil, harapannya telah terkabul dia telah mengandung anak Sasuke, buah cinta yang paling dia inginkan sejak dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Ino, kurasa aku perlu mengajakmu ke istana agar kita bisa segera menikah." kata Sasuke di suatu pagi.

"Istana?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Ya, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku, kita tidak bisa begini terus apa lagi kau sedang mengandung anak kita, setidaknya kita bisa merawatnya dengan lebih baik jika di istana." Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar tapi apa mereka bisa menerimaku yang seorang penyihir ini?" tanya Ino masih dipenuhi keraguan.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti bisa menerimamu lagi pula kaukan sedang mengandung cucu mereka kan?" kata Sasuke lembut, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipi wanita di depannya.

"Baiklah." Ino menggangguk pasrah meskipun hatinya masih merasa ragu dengan keputusan itu.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau keputusan yang mereka ambil akan menimbulkan bencana bagi mereka.

Sore harinya mereka datang ke Istana Uchiha, Istana itu langsung gaduh saat melihat kedatangan Pangeran mereka apa lagi sang Pangeran tidak sendirian melainkan bersama seorang gadis sebaya dengan pemuda itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang ke altar singgasana kerajaan dengan menggandeng Ino bersamanya, pemuda itu terlihat tenang tak memperdulikan jajaran mentri dan prajurit yang berdiri di setiap sisi altar, dia tetap memandang lurus ke arah Ayahnya yang masih duduk di ujung altar itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku membawa calon istriku." kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke? Kau mau memperistri seorang penyihir?" Sang Raja bangkit berdiri dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Aku ingin menikahinya karena aku mencintainya, dan dia juga tengah mengandug anakku." semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau telah mencoreng nama Kerajaan kita kau tahu?" sentak Sang Raja dengan penuh amarah.

"Bukankah Ayah ingin aku segera menikah? Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu segera menikah, tapi tidak dengan seorang penyihir!" kata Fugaku dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, sedangkan Ino masih diam tanpa tahu harus bicara apa saat ini.

Mata onyx Fugaku kini melirik ke arag samping di mana ada pengawal kerajaan, pria itu memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk menahan Sasuke, dan para pengawal itu langsung melaksanakan tugas mereka mengunci kedua lengan Sasuke dan membawa pemuda itu ke sisi altar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke meronta dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tak membuahkan hasil karena tenaga kedua pengawal itu rupanya lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan!" sentak Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke!" Ino hendak langkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke namun terhenti karena ucapan Fugaku.

"Prajurit! Bunuh wanita ini beserta bayinya!" semua orang di tempat itu kembali tercengang mendengar perintah Raja mereka.

"AYAH!" Sasuke yang kehilangan kesabaran meneriaki ayahnya sendiri, ekspresinya sudah diliputi amarah yang memuncak.

"Ayahanda, apakah anda tidak keterlaluan? Perintah anda itu…"

"Diamlah Mikoto!" sentak Fugaku yang membuat Mikoto terdiam.

"Menjalin hubungan dengan penyihir adalah aib bagi Kerajaan! PRAJURIT, TUNGGU APA LAGI? PANAH WANITA INI SEKARANG!" dan para prajurit di sisi altar mulai mengangkat panah mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" seru Sasuke yang mulai kalap.

"CEPAT PANAH!" seru Fugaku tak menghiraukan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya terlihat pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

Prajurit pun mulai melepaskan bersiap untuk melepaskan panahnya kearah Ino, Mikoto memejamkan matanya tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi di depannya.

"INOOO!"

CRASH! ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat kedua orang yang tertembus panah, Ino melebarkan matanya saat merasakan dekapan Sasuke padanya, pemuda itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan membasahi sisi bahu Ino, gadis itu tercekat saat dirasakannya dekapan Sasuke mulai mengendur, bisikan terakhir dari pemuda itu pun membawa kesadaran gadis itu kembali.

"Sasuke?" sebut Ino dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"SASUKE?"

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Mikoto berteriak histeris saat melihat putranya sendiri tertembus puluhan panah.

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMANAH PUTRAKU?" seru Fugaku kalap.

"Sasuke…sasu…" panggil Ino pilu, namun tak ada jawaban lagi dari pemuda yang mendekapnya, darah segar merembes dari lukanya dan luka Sasuke di sekitar mereka kini penuh dengan kumbangan darah mereka.

"Doushite? SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" seru Ino ditengah emosinya yang meluap.

Sebuah pentagram besar terbentuk dari darahnya dan darah sasuke di bawah tempat mereka tersimpuh, poni panjangnya tersibak karena angin yang muncul dari cahaya di pentagram itu, dari sisi matanya yang terbiasa tertutup oleh poni itu muncul sebuat pentacle yang bersinar keunguan, tempat itu seketika dipenuhi sinar terang dari sihir Ino, panah yang menghujam Ino dan Sasuke kini kembali kearah para prajurit dan menghujam mereka satu persatu, dan saat sinar itu lenyap sosok Ino dan Sasuke pun sudah tak berada di sana lagi.

Naga besar terbang di atas langit gelap yang dipenuhi awan mendung, di atas punggung naga itu terdapat dua sosok manusia yang sedang terluka, mereka adalah Ino dan Sasuke, naga itu membawa keduanya ke pondok Ino di tengah hutan.

Ino turun dengan susah payah membawa Sasuke bersamanya, pemuda yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi itu dibawanya ke dalam rumah, darah masih merembes dari sela luka nya, namun dia tak memperdulikan soal itu, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah mencari jalan keluar untuk manyelamatkan kekasihnya, kini gadis itu merebahkan Sasuke di ranjangnya dan dia sendiri sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di rak buku tua di pojok ruangan.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, gadis itu mulai membawanya ke samping Sasuke dan membacanya.

Cara membangkitkan jiwa yang telah mati, itulah yang dia baca saat ini, namun sorot matanya meredup saat melihat baris terakhir di buku itu.

Harus ada jiwa lain yang dikorbankan untuk membangkitkan jiwa yang telah mati, dan artinya dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk itu.

Ino menjatuhkan buku dalam genggamannya dan menatap wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Gomen ne...Sasuke...gomen ne..." lirih Ino sambil menangis dan mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Gomen kalo masih banyak Typo & segala kesalahan EYD, belom sempet edit semua soalnya.

Hubungan antara fic ini dengan fic Magi Choco baru akan diceritakan di fic terakhir.

So, send your review for this fic

Silahkan masukkan komentar di kotak review dengan menekan tombol balon kata di bawah

*Salam Cute*


End file.
